


Ancient Tales

by Sturkillerbase



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, Work In Progress, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturkillerbase/pseuds/Sturkillerbase
Summary: "There is a cure." or so you've heard. Many years ago. But by this time, you've already lost all hope.You never thought you'd come across something new though - new even for you. And you never expected it to fill you with warmth.In only one night, you found a new species, a new friend, a renewed hope, and your soulmate.But could Dante really help you?





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a female reader, but it was requested to be gender neutral. I did read it and changed the pronouns, but if you find any female ones, please forgive me :c
> 
> *If you want to read it on tumblr, go for end notes for the link ;D

Dante’s POV

I walk into an alley that leads to the location of tonight’s job: the small cemetery behind the town’s Abbey. The night’s windy too, just like in a horror movie. As if it wasn’t enough, a rat crosses my path, like things couldn’t get any more old-fashioned. I let out a sigh and keep walking until I reach the cemetery’s fence. There’s nothing here... I look around, searching for any demons that could be lurking in the shadows, behind the statues or gravestones – Nothing. I do feel something though; very distant and in the very back of my senses, almost as if it isn’t there. I shake my head, not letting curiosity take over me and distract me. I have to focus as the demons could be here at any second.  
  
“Hm. Interesting...” says a husky voice from above.  
  
I look up to the direction the voice came. On top of the building to my left, there’s a silhouette, crouching and balancing on the very edge of the three store building. I can’t figure out much, all I can see is their black shape against the moonlit sky.  
  
“You’re not quite what I came here for.” They say, a pint of curiosity in their voice.  
  
“Interesting, indeed. ‘Cause you’re exactly what _I_ came here for.” I reply, realizing that they’re what I was feeling… Or so I imagine.  
  
“Oh! Should I feel flattered?!” They fake astonishment.

“Guess you should. After all, it’s not every day that you have the chance to meet such a good looking guy like me.” I say as I run a hand through my hair. “Nor have the privilege to be _killed_ by me.” I grin daringly.  
  
“So sure of yourself, aren’t ya? Talk as much as you want, I can still feel a certain doubt in you. Am I _really_ what you came here looking for?”  
  
They’ve got me. I try not to show how troubled their question has made me. Thinking about it, they do seem to be the source of that strange feeling. But… They’re no demon. I was hired to hunt the demons that apparently show up here every night. And unless it’s a trap, they’re not one of them. But it’s not a trap.  
As I open my mouth to speak again, a faint red light glows from the center of the cemetery and we can hear the demons grumbling as they arrive.  
  
“There they are.” They say to themselves, looking at the demons. Then, they turn to me once again “Sorry, pal. Our little chatting is good, but it’ll have to wait.”  
  
They then jump from the rooftop, unsheathing two daggers mid-fall and landing right on top of a demon. They immediately plunge the daggers on the back of its neck and jump off of it right before it turns to sand. A scarecrow with a blade arm brings down a blow on them, but they dodge it, grab its arm and cut it off, using the blade to cut in half the scarecrow and two more demons with scythes that were behind them, preparing for the attack, just before the blade itself turns to dust too. They grab their two daggers again and look at me.  
  
“You packed that huge sword to kill some demons or are you just gonna watch?” They ask with a playful smile and then laugh. That’s when I realize I have my mouth hanging open while I watch them.  
  
I jump over the fence and shoot the demons until I’m close enough to hit them with my sword. I grab Rebellion and use it to throw a demon up in the air, jumping after it and bringing my sword back at it, shoving the demon back to the ground. I land and quickly turn, evading an upcoming scythe and landing more hits on whatever comes in my direction.  
  
We keep up the fight for a good while, a new horde of demons coming every few minutes.

I slide Rebellion out of the last demon and turn to look at them... Just in time to see them throwing a massive sword – that I have no idea where they got it from, for they weren’t carrying one – at me. I quickly move aside to dodge it, but it’s for nothing. I realize the blow was never meant for me, but for something that was behind me, as I hear a screech and turn to look, only to find one last demon pinned to the wall of the church, agonizing with the sword through its chest and then fading into yet more sand.

“Appropriate.” They shrug and walk past me to go grab the sword back. They struggle slightly to get the sword to come out of the wall. Once they do, they take the sword in their hands, spin it once and watch it become a short sword, about the size of a long knife. I blink as I let that information sink in and they put it in a sheath behind their back as they walk towards me.

“You put up a good fight there. Good job! Although these demons aren’t that big of a deal.” They say.

“Um, excuse me?” I snap, feeling offended. “You do know who I am, right babe?”

“Um… No?”

“Seriously? Long red coat, white hair? Devil hunter…?” I wait but they just look at me “I mean, there aren’t many people that fit that description going out and about.”

They blink at me in confusion, with a pout and a raised eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” They ask.

“I’m Dante, demon hunter.”

“Oh. Right.”

We stare at each other and I wait to see if something clicks in her.

“… Nothing?” I ask.

“Nope.”

“Well, that’s new. Considering you work in the same field.”

“Well, I do this occasionally.” They shrug.

“Must be it then. You’re not from here?”

“Oh, no. I’m from far away from here.”

“Where are you from?”

“Where I come from no longer exists.”

“… Okay then.”

“So, are you still going to kill me?”

“I don’t know. Should I?”

“You could try.”

Now, normally, that would sound like they were defying me. But they weren’t. They said it so nonchalantly, sounding like they both know they won’t die and that they simply don’t care about it anymore. About living or dying. They watch me and then start looking for something in their pockets. They pull out a package of bubble gum and take one. Then, they held it out to me, asking me if I wanted one with just their look.

“Will _you_ try to kill me?” I ask curiously as I take a gum.

“Nah. I like you.” They smile. “Plus, you smell good.” They wink.

“I sme—What?” That doesn’t make sense! I frown and smell myself. “I’m sweating.”

“I can smell beyond that. Either way, I smelled you before the fight too.”

“This is a weird talk.”

“Forgive me. It’s a long story.” They sigh, almost sadly.

“Can you shorten it?”

“What would you like to know?”

“Well, to begin with, what are you? I mean, you’re no demon. But I can tell you’re no human either.”

“I’m… No demon? Wow! People always called me one. It’s quite surprising to hear someone say otherwise.” They smile at me and shrug timidly “But you’re right. I’m not a demon. I’m…” They hesitate for a moment, probably fearing my reaction. “I’m a vampire.”

My eyes widen. I thought vampires were just a myth! Folklore! I can tell they are not lying though. They’re somewhat tense as they watch my reaction closely, but begin to relax when I don’t show any physical or verbal violence or any other kind of negative response. I know too well how they’re feeling.

“Surprising, huh?” They say, shyly. “I felt the same way when I found out devils and demons existed too. But to be honest, I didn’t know half-breeds existed…”

“So you can tell.”

“Yeah. That’s why I said you were not quite what I came here for before. I was pretty confused and surprised when I saw you coming. That and you didn’t fit the job description.” They giggle and it sounds adorable, making me giggle too. And then I want to slap myself for that. Where’s Vergil when I actually need him to stab me?! I shake those thoughts away.

“Guess we’re in the same boat then. But you said you’re not from here. Do you have somewhere to stay?”

“Not actually. I wasn’t planning to stay but then this job showed up.”

“You can stay at my place if you’d like.” I shrug.

“Why? Are you going to try to kill me in my sleep now that you know what I really am?” They joke and we laugh.

“No, babe. Truth be told, I like you too.”

“Oh, that’s lovely! I’ll accept your invitation then.”

I smile and tilt my head in the direction I came from.

“So, shall we go?”

“Yeah. Sure.” They grin.

As we walk across the graveyard, they lose their balance and almost fall twice, and is also clearly trying to keep something in. When we reach the fence, I offer to help, but they refuse. We jump over it together, but as I land on my feet, they fall awfully to the ground. I rush to them, kneeling down.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?!” I look at them up and down to see if I can spot any injuries.

“No, I’m fine. Although this is embarrassing.” They laugh with a sigh. “It’s the cemetery. Holy ground. Stood there for longer than I planned. It slowly burns our skin where we touch it, or get too close – that’s why I’m wearing such thick boots. But still I feel my feet hurt. It also weakens us. But now that we’re out, I’m recovering already. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” They smile tiredly and go to get up, but I stop them.

“Silly one. And even though you just stood there longer than needed talking to me. You should’ve said something.” I smile gently at them and they blush a little and shrug.

“Well, I didn’t know yet if you wanted to hurt me or not. Couldn’t show weakness before a spar.”

We giggle and I make them wait a couple more minutes before standing up to go home. I then help them to their feet and we head out of the alley.

“Oh! Before we get there and before I forget” I say “I have a brother. And he can be pretty mean and has an unending bad temper. So don’t take it personally if the first thing he does is insult you. Or try to kill you.” We laugh.

“Okay. I’ve dealt with mean people before. I think I can handle him. But thanks for letting me know beforehand.”

“Sure thing. But maybe the Spardas can provide you some fun with our endless picking on each other.”

“The… Spardas?”

“Yeah. Well, it was our father’s name.” I say and realize they’ve stopped walking. I turn to look at them to see what’s wrong, and I find myself curious as they look confused and shocked.

“Sparda… Had sons?!”


	2. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He who betrays his own kind shall be the answer to a long lost question and bring back a forgotten hope."
> 
> Dante learns about you and your past. If that does not weight enough, how will he deal with this one single sentence that weights more than all of your years of history?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: BLOOD, depictions of death and loss.
> 
> I'm sorry this took longer to post than I expected. I had a lot of college work to do and lost my internet connection for a few days.  
> I'd also promised a Vergil funny scene for this chapter, but it turned out longer than I imagined it would be, so I moved the scene to the next one.  
> Hope you enjoy it!!

Reader’s POV

 

I tried to shrug it off when Dante asked why I seemed so perplex upon hearing that Sparda had had sons. He asked me if I had ever encountered his dad before. Which I hadn’t, but I told him about the stories I’ve heard about the Legendary Knight. I told him I was perplexed because it was beautiful to learn that such a powerful devil – whose power extent is unknown – had fallen in love with a human woman, married her and built a family with her. It really was beautiful, but it wasn’t the only reason I was so perplexed. I just couldn’t tell him the full truth yet. It was too early! I had known him for less than an hour. It wasn’t really a secret - I would tell him about it as soon as the moment came. It was simply too soon to tell him he would have to take on a huge role in it.

I said that his mother must be a wonderful person to win over Sparda’s heart, and he told me that unfortunately she’d been killed by demons several years ago. I told him how sorry I was. As we got in my car though, he started telling me about his mom, and he did so the whole way home. I could see the beautiful way his face lit up as he talked about her with so much love. But I could also see the pain and darkness in him as he suddenly recalled that he would never see her again.

I cleared my throat and changed the subject, mentioning how weird it was that we were hired for the same job. We got out of the car and I grabbed my suitcase from the trunk.

“It doesn’t make much sense, really. Unless they thought it would be too much for only one hunter. Hah! Fools… Or it wasn’t the same person. Were you hired by a devotee too?” He kept talking as he entered his house – which had a neon red light on the outside reading “Devil May Cry”, and I realized the place was also his workplace – It was only when I answered from the outside that he realized I was still standing just outside the doorway. He was already in the middle of the room when he turned to look at me.

“No, I was hired by the priest. There must have been some kind of miscommunication.” I reply as I look at him awkwardly.

“… What… What are you doing outside?” He asked, confused.

“I- I can’t enter. I… You have to invite me in.” I explain, a little embarrassed, and he just stares at me for a moment.

“Um… Well, you can come in. Please, come in.” Dante gestures me to come in.

“Thanks!” I take a step forward and… I’m in.

“You can’t enter a place unless you’re invited, right? I heard about it once. Didn’t think it would be true. Sorry I forgot about that.”

“Oh no. It’s okay, really.”

“Well, my brother doesn’t seem to be home.” He paused and something clicked on him “I don’t know your name yet.”

“Y/N. I’m Y/N.”

Dante and I smiled and then just stared at each other for a while in awkward silence, all due to my weird little condition of being unable to enter places without being invited. Luckily, he managed to brush it off by engaging another conversation.

“But hey! Tell me about your sword. One moment you only had daggers and the next one you were throwing a huge sword at me. How was that?”

“I didn’t throw it at you!” I explain, laughing, yet embarrassed.

“I know, babe. Just teasing you.” He smiles playfully and fondly “But that’s an interesting weapon you’ve got there.”

“Oh! Yes!” I place my suitcase on the ground and unsheathe my sword, swinging it so it goes to its true size and walk up to Dante, handing him the sword. “It’s the Rosenkreutz Sword. It’s imbued with magic, so, apart from getting to the size of a long knife for better carrying it around, it also never misses its target and is very easy to handle when it comes to weight. Of course, it was made to be held by humans, so one could defend themselves no matter how skillful the opponent was, or how physically weak the handler was. It was forged by a monk and imbued with magic by Christian Rosenkreutz himself, unfortunately, he died before he could do so with other swords, as they needed to defend themselves. So his followers kept it locked away. It was given to me when I helped them to protect their monastery.” I explained as he swung the sword around and stroke the air, feeling the weight and how it was to fight with it. “That thing is almost as old as I am.” I laughed.

As he heard me say that, Dante stopped and tilted his head in curiosity, turning to me with an eyebrow raised and a cocky smile.

“How old are you, exactly?” He asked, clearly interested in finding out the answer.

“Well…” I blushed and averted his pierceful gaze, letting out an exasperated laugh.

Just as I was about to answer him though, the front door opened and a guy that looked exactly like Dante - wearing a long blue coat and carrying a katana - entered the place. Although they looked alike, they carried very different auras, almost opposites.

“There he is!” Dante exclaimed as blue guy walked up to us “Y/N, this is my brother, Vergil. Vergil, this is Y/N.” He introduced us.

I was ready to offer my hand for a handshake, but Vergil greeted me with a nod only, to which I nodded back.

“Pleasure to meet you.” I stated.

He just gave me another short nod and turned to Dante.

“We got a call while you were out. Shapeshifters ready to cause some trouble in a bar.” Dante handed me back my sword as he listened to Vergil and I sheathed it back. “It was the owner who called. Said he’d seen them shapeshifting before getting in and were trying to merge into the crowd before attacking. He was surprisingly right for a mere human.” He looked at me briefly, as if questioning himself for a single second if he had insulted me by saying ‘mere human’. But he never interrupted his speech and seemed to not care at all. “They transformed back into demons as soon as they sensed me arriving. I killed them all, but I don’t think they’re the only ones. There might be— “

Vergil stopped suddenly, and before I could wonder why or even blink, he had his katana right against my neck.

I smile cockily and raise my hands up in the air as a sign that I’m not going to try anything.

“Vergil, don’t!” Dante said for what sounded like the millionth time.

“Easy, boy. I’m not going to try anything against you.” I stated.

“What are you?” Vergil demanded, rage in his eyes.

“I think you’re too frenetic to hear the answer right now. Wouldn’t you like a relaxing bath first?” I teased and Dante grinned at my scrutiny, enjoying the rage growing inside his brother. Vergil growled.

“I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with, woman.” Vergil grinned proudly and evilly at me.

“With someone who can’t control their temper? I’ve been in worst situations than this.” I shrug and smile when I feel the cold end of the blade of his katana being pressed ever so lightly under my chin. “Oh, honey. It takes a lot more than shoving a sword through my head to kill me.”

Vergil groans once again and I give him an even wider smile as I feel him press the katana a little more against me, just enough to make a drop of blood run down the blade slowly. Dante intervenes, putting a hand on Vergil’s shoulder making him put down his sword and take a step back.

“Alright. That’s enough bickering for you two. Vergil, Y/N will be staying the night. They’re our guest, so get it together and be nice to them, okay?”

“They’re your guest, not mine! Besides, why should I allow this creature to sleep under the same ceiling as I do?”

“Creature? Now you’re offending me. I may not be human anymore but I am no creature.” I scowl.

“Yes, I could sense you’re not human. But why didn’t it strike as soon as I got closer to the house?  My senses are enhanced; I would’ve noticed it before I even got here.”

“Because we were designed to go unnoticed, silly. The only reason you can eventually tell I’m different is that you’re very powerful. Thank your dad for that.”

I feel like Vergil could just blow up with rage when I say that. He tightens the grip on his sword and furrows his eyebrows even more.

“Vergil,” Dante says “Y/N is a vampire.”

Vergil furrows his eyebrows and looks at Dante, confused.

“Such creatures don’t exist.” He says.

“Yes, we do. Hello!” I say.

Vergil growls and points his katana at me again. Dante sighs and facepalms.

“One more reason to kill you then.”

“I don’t fear you, blue boy.”

“Then I might give you a reason to.”

I sigh and look at Dante.

“I’ll clean this later ok?” I promise.

He doesn’t understand. I turn back to Vergil and walk straight into his katana, taking slow steps towards him and looking him in the eyes, only stopping when my belly touches the handle.

“Go ahead. Do it.” I dare him. “Don’t you think others have tried as well? Now, I can’t say it isn’t fun to watch people like you try and fail. And as they’re defeated over and over again they start struggling with themselves, losing their minds faster and faster until they become insane.” My blood is running down my body, the handle, his hand and even on him. “I’ll not hold back with you. Let’s see how long it takes to make _you_ go insane.”  
  
“Oh, my dear.” Vergil smiles gallantly at me “I never fail.”

Dante clears his throat and points under his breath.

“Yes, you do.” He fake-coughs.

A blue glow forms in the air in the shape of a sword and lands right on Dante’s abdomen.

“Oh, come on!” He whines.

Vergil takes his katana out of me and shakes the blood off of it and off his hand.

“Don’t make yourself too comfortable; it could be the death of you. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He says and walks past me, going upstairs and leaving me and Dante alone again.

“When you said he was mean, short-tempered, and that the first thing he’d do would be to insult me… You weren’t kidding in any way.” I say.  
  
“Nope.” Dante scratches the back of his neck. “Sorry about that. But I dig how you stood up for it.”

“Huh, as I said I’ve been in worse situations. Some things can’t really bother you after a while.” I look at me and around myself, everything glistening with blood. “My apologies. Where do you keep the house cleaning stuff?”

Dante chuckles.

“Don’t worry about that. If you look around, this whole place is stained with blood.” He points at the wound on him that’s just finished healing. “This isn’t the first time he’s done it. Nor the first time that there’s been a bloody fight in here.” He looks around. “Not all of the blood is mine, though…”

“How tempting…”

I giggle when Dante looks at me with quite wide eyes.

“Don’t worry, dear. I won’t dry anyone out of their blood.”

“That’s a relief.” He says jokingly and we chuckle.

I raise a brow and tilt my head.

“Surprising. You seem to get into more fights than your unstable brother.”

“You’ve no idea, babe.”

 

The next morning, I wake up later than I generally do. I get dressed and head to the bathroom to freshen up. I hadn’t realized as I was upstairs, but as I get to the first floor, I see that everything is darker than it should be, with little to no light coming from the windows, except I hadn’t seen any curtains when I got here last night. I’m too hazy from my sleep to process much information though. I walk to the kitchen, looking for Dante, and I’m happy to find him there. When he sees me, he immediately stands up and pours me a cup of coffee.

“Good morning.” I say with a smile.

“Morning, babe.” He hands me the cup and we sit across from each other. “I…” He starts, looking a little shy “I didn’t know if you could be exposed to sunlight or not, so I covered all the windows.” A blush crosses his face.

“Oh, you did that for me?!” I say, surprised. “Thank you! That’s adorable of you to think about it.” I grin.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” He looks away, trying to hide the blush on his face.

“I can go out in the sunlight. A little. But I’ll get a second-degree burn in about two hours, a third-degree in three, and if I stay out for longer than 4 hours, I catch fire.” I shrug my shoulders and give him an embarrassed grin.

“Glad I did it then. I would hate it if anything happened to you.”

I blush madly at his words.

We chit chat as we have breakfast. I learn that despite seeming so laid off and acting like nothing can shake him, he’s a sweetheart. Being the definition of ‘giant puppy’.

“So, um…” He starts “How did you become a vampire? This is if you don’t mind me asking.”

“No, it’s fine.” I smile “But it’s a bit of a long story.”

“I don’t mind.” He places his elbows on the table and rests his chin on his hands while looking at me, waiting for my story, just like a child.

I smile and take a deep breath before I begin.

“It happened around 1230 years ago.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Yeah.” I chuckle “I lived in Kattegat. My parents and I were Vikings.”

“Oh, that’s awesome!” He exclaims, visibly excited by that. I giggle at his behavior.

“It was a time where we were sailing to new lands to the South. There was a land we were seeking to win over, to establish a new farming and commerce place. We fought the Anglo-Saxons for months until our king got to an agreement with their king. Some of the warriors, including me and my family, chose to stay there as our new home, as other families came from the North to live there as well. We built a village of north men there, and we were basically all farmers, most of whom had never seen a war. Everything was doing great. We bonded with other folks from there and there were even some marriages between our people and their people. Until one night, about a year after it all happened, my parents and I, along with many friends, were in a tavern, drinking and talking. Soldiers of the Saxon army invaded the place, killing everyone in sight. None of us was prepared, many were drunk. Someone jumped on my back and soon after that, I passed out. When I woke up, the sun was almost rising. Everyone in the place had been murdered, including my parents. I ran to our village, only to find it had been burned out, the flames ending already. If anyone was alive, it was because they managed to run away when the army arrived.” I paused, looking at the cup in my hands. Dante’s watching me carefully.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N…” He says in a low voice. I smile sadly at him before I take another deep breath and continue.

“I had to run. Soon they would come back, looking for anyone who could’ve survived, just so they could finish them too. I ran into the woods. It was winter so the fog covered a lot of the sunlight. Still, I started to feel my skin burning and I felt so dizzy and so sick. I kept looking for somewhere to hide until I found a cave and hid in there. I was feeling so sick and suddenly everything crashed on me. I cried, sobbing until I passed out again. When I woke up, I decided that I needed to get something to eat or else I wouldn’t be able to run away if they found me, so even though I was scared to leave the cave, I walked out. I stumbled weakly, tripping over my own feet. There was a mother with two children looking for fruits. They were the ones who helped me. They took me in and fed me. They didn’t know about the mass massacre yet. I wasn’t fluent in their language yet, but we managed to communicate a little. When I recovered, after having a fever, I decided to find out what had happened. It took me while. I couldn’t let other people know I was a northerner or I could be killed too. I found out that it was a certain Count that made the king’s head, convincing him that we should be executed, and commanded the raid against us. So I went after him to kill him in his sleep. When I got to his small castle, he said he was waiting for me. For me specifically. And laughed when I cut the side of his throat. I was terrified as I watched it heal. He told me he was a vampire, and now I was one as well. ‘You smelled too good to just walk by.’ He said. I attacked again, stabbing him. And, again, he laughed. He locked me up with a young woman and a young man, or so they seemed, siblings. They told me the count had been keeping them to serve him for years. But they had been just bakers before it happened, so they didn’t have the guts to do anything. I watched the count as I served him for months, learning everything about him. He fed us with water and raw meat. One day, I convinced the other two that it was time to end it all, and we attacked him as he feasted on a huge banquet. We didn’t really know what could kill vampires, but we came to terms that no one could survive without a head. Since I had been a warrior, I was the one who’d do it. So as they jumped on him and held him down, I yanked out his head, using a knife, to begin with, but as I was taken with rage, I just scratched and bit it and then pulled with my bare hands, detaching it from his body. He died, thankfully. It was the first time I tasted human blood. All of us. We decided it would be fair to drink him dry. We then burned him so nothing of him would be left. We stayed in his castle for a few days until we decided on what to do. After a while, we parted, because we had different plans. And so I’ve been going from place to place since then. And… I think that’s the end. The end of the beginning, at least.”

Dante’s silent for a moment, processing everything. He eventually reaches across the table for my hand.

“I’m so sorry that you had to go through this.” He says, carefully watching me. He has such beautiful eyes…

“Thank you…” I say in a whisper, smiling lightly and giving his hand a little squeeze. “But I’m happy I got to meet you.”

His eyes widen a little as he hears me say that, and I feel his hand move a little in mine.

“I…” I start, then pause to gain some courage. “I have to tell you something… But I don’t know how you’ll react to it.” I watch him. “You might want me to leave after I do.”

He raises an eyebrow, looking both confused and curious. Then, he relaxes and gives me a reassuring nod.

“I’ve seen and heard a lot too… I won’t be the one to push you away.” He says and I know he’ll remain faithful to his words.

I smile almost innocently at him and his words. He smiles back at me in the most adorable and understanding way.

“Alright… It involves you.” I say.

“Me?” He’s clearly confused.

“Yeah… Well, many centuries ago, I heard this… saying. Almost a tale. It only says ‘ _He who betrays his own kind shall be the answer to a long lost question and bring back a forgotten hope.’_ It was another vampire who told me this. He told me it was our cure, but still, I didn’t get it. How could a traitor be a cure? Or whatever. So I visited a friend of mine, he’s a scholar, I can tell you about him another time. I asked him about it and he told me it was hiding an important information: it would only work if the person betrayed his own folks _for a greater good._ Still, it was more of a legend. Either way, who in this world would stand against their own? And how would I find that person? It was more likely for them to be killed by their own as soon as they rebelled.”

“That’s true. But, let me see if I got this right: you mean that if you drink the blood of said traitor, then you can…”

“Be human again.”

He looks at me, intrigued as he lets the information sink in. He crosses his arms as he lays back on the chair.

“And how do I take part in all this?”

“Well, you see… I think it was 300 years ago… I heard about Sparda.” Dante straightens his back as he hears his father’s name. “And how he defeated Mundus to protect the humans.”

“He betrayed his own kind for a greater good.” He whispers, more to himself than for my ears.

“Yes.” I whisper back and give him a moment. “But still, no one knew where he was, and the ones who knew about that saying believed in it strong enough to go after him and find the answer. Many years later, we hear that he’s” I say the next word carefully “gone…”

He sighs and looks down for a moment.  
  
“Yeah. Vanished many years ago…”

“Well, that’s when you come in the story.” I say, trying to step away from the memory of his father.

“But how?” He asks.

“I didn’t know he’d had sons… So I’d lost all hope. But… You have his blood.”

He just stares at me. He knows what I mean. Between us falls a cold silence.

“So you want my blod--“

“No.” I cut him off.

“No?” He’s surprised.

“No.” I simply state. “Maybe part of me had its faith restored for a moment. But now that I know you, even if just a little, all I care about is not hurting you.”

His eyes are locked on mine now, he can’t look away, now more confused and surprised than before.

“And why is that?” He asks.

“Because you’re my soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna have a laugh and/or a good ol' hot cup of ANGST? Stick around for chapter 2!  
> (Yes, Vergil is gonna be there. PREPARE FOR IT! Ok bye thx for reading xo)
> 
> http://sturkillerbase.tumblr.com/post/172056828157/ancient-tales-part-1


End file.
